Noviembre
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Basado en la cancion de Reik, Noviembre sin ti...   Edward y Bella terminaron, pero una separación de un año es mas de lo que Edward puede soportar, ella no lo ama ¿o si? Todos Humanos.


_**Aclaración**_: Los personajes son de , Jacob es de Nessie, pero me lo ha prestado temporalmente… y Alec se queda permanentemente conmigo, y no acepto bajo _**ninguna **_circunstancia, el prestarlo… ¿Jacob? Mmm, no, tampoco, y Edward, claro esta ya que todo el mundo lo sabe, es definitivamente mío…

Bueno, este OneShot se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción de Reik, Noviembre sin ti, (si, lo sé, esta pasado de moda, pero me encanta y nunca me voy a cansar de esa canción tan romántica y linda, ¡Dios Chicas!, amo la voz de Reik, los chicos, son sensacionales)

* * *

><p>Mire el cielo gris, parecía que iba a llover, pero ya nada me importaba… ella no volvería a mi, no volvería con mi corazón, ese corazón que se llevo consigo…<p>

Mi vista se fue al atardecer que estaba dando comienzo a una noche fría y oscura, una noche similar a la que estaba grabada en fuego en mi alma desde que ya no veo su rostro, acaricio sus mejillas, y saboreo sus dulces labios.

_La tarde se aleja,_

_El cielo esta gris…_

_La noche aparece sin ti…_

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, añorando _su_ contacto tan suave y delicado…

Delicado y suave como la arena, que abundaba en todos lados de la playa… pero a diferencia de ella, la arena estaba aquí… sin embargo mi tierna muchachita de ojos chocolate no, ella ya no esta conmigo…

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, y empecé a llorar como el condenado que era…

Era tan injusto…

La amaba con todo mi ser, y me sentía el hombre mas miserable del mundo… un estorbo que ya no tendría que ocupar oxigeno que haría falta a otra persona mejor que yo…

_Ella_ merecía _otra_ persona mejor que _yo_…

Y eso dolía como el demonio…

_Callado en la playa, _

_Te lloro en silencio otra vez…_

_Me ahoga esta pena…_

_No puedo vivir…_

Mire el mar, las olas chocaban contra las rocas… como en el día que nos habíamos declarado, aquí, en este mismo lugar… la playa. Pero en esas olas y el agua, no había indicios del amor que nos declaramos hace ya dos años…

No había indicios de _ella_… mire la arena, y dando tumbos me senté en la orilla, sin importarme si me mojaba aún si hacia frío…

Todavía recordaba cuando habíamos escrito en la arena nuestros nombres… _Edward & Bella, por siempre juntos…_

Esa promesa que se llevo el viento cuando me dejo por mi estupidez…

No supe la razón, si fue masoquismo o que, pero tratando de revivir el momento escribí _su_ nombre…

_Las olas no me hablan de ti…_

_Sentado en la arena, escribo tu nombre otra vez…_

¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Con todo mi ser, la amaba y eso nunca cambiaria… ni aunque pasaran miles de años.

Ella era especial, _es_ especial… extrañaba su rostro, su olor a fresas, su dulce mirada… su gentileza y bondad, extrañaba y deseaba de vuelta todo de ella, la quería a mi lado… pero lamentablemente no era posible.

No desde ese maldito 10 de noviembre, el día que todo mi mundo se vino abajo…

_¡Porque te extraño!_

_Desde aquel noviembre_

_Cuando soñamos juntos a querernos siempre… _

_Me duele…_

_Este frio noviembre, cuando las hojas caen a morir por siempre…_

¡Qué ironía! Un noviembre nos declaramos nuestro amor eterno, y juramos siempre estar uno al lado del otro…

Pero al noviembre del año siguiente terminamos… sin cumplir nuestras promesas…

El mejor noviembre del año 2009… pero el peor noviembre del 2010…

Y ahora, un horroroso y agónico noviembre del 2011… un noviembre donde los recuerdos se hacen aun mas intensos… y sinceramente me gustaría morir a seguir con esta pena y dolor…

Un grito desgarrador se escucho, y mi garganta seca y ardiente me hiso comprender que era yo… que gritaba como un maldito desgraciado quemándose en las llamas del infierno…

Una gran metáfora para el dolor agónico que estoy sintiendo…

Un trueno hiso eco en mis oídos, ahogando mi segundo grito dolido y triste, melancólico…

Llovía…

Hacia frio, y me estaba sintiendo débil…

Pero eso ya no me importaba…

_Noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia, _

_Me dice llorando que todo acabó…_

_Noviembre sin ti es pedirle a la luna_

_Que brille en la noche de mi corazón… otra vez…_

_Otra vez…_

Parecía que la lluvia estaba de mi mismo humor. Llorando la perdida del amor…Llorando porque todo haya quedado en el pasado, y haya terminado…

Terminado, como estaba seguro, mi vida…

Terminado… mas no olvidado…

Mi amor por ella nunca quedaría en el olvido…

De eso estaba completamente convencido…

Porque no podía seguir sin ella,

Porque sin Bella mi mundo no existe…

_Quisiera decirte,_

_Que quiero volver,_

_Tu nombre va escrito en mi piel…_

Me encantaría volver a ver su rostro, sonrojado y hermoso, digno de envidiar por los ángeles. Pero ya era tarde, según me había dicho ella la ultima vez que la había visto, obviamente para explicarle el malentendido…

Pero ella no quiso escuchar, e hiso de cuenta que no existía_… "No te quiero volver a ver… jamás, para mi estas muerto y espero que respetes mi decisión",_ me había escupido las palabras en la cara, cuando ya no pudo ignorarme mas debido a mi insistencia…

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con ella, incluso mis hermanos…

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no me dan una oportunidad para explicarles? _Solo escúchenme… _había suplicadoPero no, al parecer eso es lo mejor.

Respete su petición, desde hace mas de 8 meses que no veo a mi familia, a mis amigos… al amor de mi vida, ¿Dónde he estado viviendo, teniendo solo 21 años, solo y sin trabajo? Pues por ahí, sin importarme de verdad, me daba igual dormir en un hotel de lujo, o dormir en la calle… es lo mismo desde que ya no siento nada mas que el dolor en mi pecho… un dolor agudo, insoportable.

Otra vez se escucho un terrible grito, uno que partiría el alma a cualquiera que lo escuchase… había pasado ya muchas horas llorando, desde el anochecer… ya debía ser la madrugada, pero no me importo... mas solo seguí ahogando mi pena en un mar de lagrimas amargas, y dolidas…

_Ya es de madrugada…_

_Te sigo esperando otra vez…_

_¡Porque te extraño! _

_Desde aquel noviembre,_

_Cuando soñamos juntos a querernos siempre…_

_Me duele,_

_Este frio noviembre,_

_Cuando las hojas caen a morir por siempre…_

_Noviembre sin ti , es sentir que la lluvia _

_Me dice llorando que todo acabo…_

_Noviembre sin ti , es pedirle a la luna_

_Que brille en la noche de mi corazón…_

_Otra vez… otra vez…_

Entonces, como si fuera automático, me sentí desfallecer en un hoyo oscuro y lleno de soledad…

Lleno de dolor, y promesas rotas… porque no pude cumplir con mi promesa de estar siempre a su lado y cuidarla…

Pero no fue eso lo que me preocupó en el abismo de negrura angustiosa, sino el hecho de escuchar su voz angustiada llamándome, pidiéndome que me quedara… pero no entendía nada, la ultima vez que la había visto me había gritado con odio que la dejase en paz… ¿y ahora me pedía, en medio de la oscuridad que me quedara con ella?

No importaba la razón, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de explicarle todo lo ocurrido, de decirle cuanto la amaba y extrañaba.

Trate de abrir los ojos para verla, pero mis parpados se sentían pesados y no me querían responder… fue entonces, que de la nada sentí algo incomodo en el pecho y parecía que me ahogaba… no parecía, me estaba ahogando. Pero justo cuando, en medio de mi inconsciencia a medias, sentí su mano sosteniéndome, y diciéndome con voz angustiosa que aguantara.

Entonces perdí la noción de la realidad…

{…}

Me sentía mal, agarrotado y mis músculos no me respondían. Me dolía la cabeza a horrores, y pensé que había dormido otra vez en un callejón, pero fui consciente de algo que me cubría, algo caliente y suave.

Pero entonces todo rastro de pensamiento coherente se fue, cuando escuche su voz diciéndome que me amaba y que lamentaba no haberme escuchado. Se culpaba a si misma, y lloraba, cosa que me desgarraba el corazón.

Siempre fui débil a las lagrimas de una mujer, y peor aún a las lagrimas de Isabella, ese era mi talón de Aquiles.

Lentamente fui abriendo los parpados, pero de igual manera la luz dio en mis ojos con mucha intensidad, haciéndolo sumamente incomodo.

Entonces escuche un chillido, de alegría supuse, y unos brazos que tan bien conocía me rodearon, provocándome una mueca, mas no de disgusto sino de dolor… al parecer me había golpeado duro, por lo que supuse que la corriente de la playa me había arrastrado hacia las rocas… y con eso me preguntaba como es que todavía estaba vivo.

—Mi amor, estas vivo—chillo de alegría Bella, todavía aferrada a mi, pero con poca intensidad para no causarme daño.

—Al parecer si—suspire, esperando que ella me gritara otra vez, diciéndome que no me amaba. Inmediatamente mi semblante, estoy seguro, se puso triste y deprimido, lo confirme cuando Bella me miro ceñuda.

—¿Por qué te metiste en el mar? ¿acaso querías suicidarte? ¡¿Estas loco? Casi me muero al pensar en no tenerte, eres un idiota con todas las letra…

—Lo se, solo quiero que sepas que nada de lo que crees que paso fue verdad, te lo juro—era esto lo primero que debía decirle, ya no contaba con la esperanza de que volviese conmigo, pero si quería que no quedara con la idea de que nunca la quise, cuando lo único que hago cada día y a cada minuto es rememorar en mi mente todo lo que pasamos juntos.

—Si, yo… yo ya lo sabia, hace unos 5 meses—tartamudeo, completamente incomoda y se la veía arrepentida.

—Oh—fue lo único que pude murmurar, tenia muchas cosas que decirle, pero mi lengua no quería trabajar.

—Jessica me lo dijo, me conto sobre el plan de Lauren para hacer que todo pareciera a que tú te habías acostado con ella, y yo caí rendidita en su juego, como una tonta… yo… Ed-ward, te amo mas que a nada, y por eso me enfermo el hecho de que hubieras estado con alguien mas… yo… per-don..ame mi vida—se tendió a un lado de mi cama, mientras sollozaba y manchaba las sabanas con sus lagrimas. La tome en brazos, aunque mis fuerzas fueran pocas, y ya no pude contener mis lagrimas…

Lloramos los dos, por el año perdido, por las lagrimas derramadas, por el dolor de no estar cerca el uno del otro… lloramos por ser los causantes de nuestra propia agonía…

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo—empezó a susurrarme tiernamente, mientras me besaba por todo el rostro, hasta llegar a mis labios. Ahí tome yo el control, y la bese con vehemencia , con necesidad, casi con salvajismo… me había hecho tanta falta… nunca, jamás, quisiera pasar el dolor desgarrador de un corazón roto.

—Yo también te amo, mi amor, mas que a nada en el mundo—respondí contra sus labios.

Y entonces me di cuenta, aun estábamos en el mes de noviembre, donde vivimos la felicidad, y el dolor, la dicha y la desdicha, la sensación de estar completo y la sensación de estar completamente roto y desgarrado…

Pero sobre todo, habíamos aprendido que nuestro amor, aun si pasaran décadas, seguiría intacto… porque jamás encontraríamos otra alma gemela, como lo es Bella para mi.

Y, esta vez estaba seguro, cumpliría mis promesas y no la dejaría ir…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Les gusto? Mmm...<em>**

**_¿No merezco al menos un Review? Awww... no sean malas..._**

_**Kamy Vulturi...**_


End file.
